Drowned in darkness
by VolkDiva
Summary: Anos depois da guerra, ele vive uma vida vazia, atormentado por memórias, ela viu o seu amor morrer e perdeu a vontade de viver. Poderá o seu reencontro restituir a esperança ou serão as feridas fundas demais para serem fechadas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence. **

**

* * *

**

**I prayed for the answer**

Eu rezei por uma resposta

**I dreamed of the light**

Eu sonhei com a luz

**A beautiful solution to make things right**

Uma linda solução para endireitar as coisas

**But I'm damned if I stay here**

Mas eu sou maldito se ficar aqui

**I'm damned if I run away**

Sou maldito se fugir

**Damned-Akos **

* * *

1º Capítulo

* * *

Era um dia de Verão, e apesar de estar calor, Draco Malfoy não estava em condições de o aproveitar. A sua alma vagueava algures na escuridão, mesmo com o sol quente que brilhava sobre ele. 

Caminhava de cabeça baixa, pois para ele o céu era a única coisa que permanecia pura e alegre, ignorando a dor e a podridão que alastravam no seu coração, e ele não suportava olhar para uma coisa que lhe for a negada desde que nascera.

Palavra que ele rezara internamente a todos os deuses, para que um pouco de luz inundasse a sua vida, mas, como muitas das suas esperanças, esta era apenas mais uma que não se tinha realizado. Talvez noutras vidas ele tivesse sido um pecador, e agora estivesse a pagar com esta vida. Ele não acreditava muito nisso, mas não havia muitos factos que explicassem a sua má sorte.

O destino jamais fora bom para ele, mesmo em criança, ele nunca fora realmente feliz. A sua família era considerada uma das melhores famílias bruxas, tradicionais e de sangue puro, mas isso não lhe valera uma infância despreocupada. Nem por sombras. Desde muito pequeno que fora ensinado a odiar todos os que não tinham sangue puro e a venerar as trevas. E tanto ódio não poderia fazer bem a ninguém...

No entanto, ele considerava que a sua infância tinha sido doce como mel, em comparação com o que se passara na sua vida após o retorno de Lord Voldemort.

Fora-lhe destinada uma tarefa, ele não fora capaz de a cumprir , e pagara caro demais por isso.

Apesar de já se terem passado 7 anos, ele lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem do dia em que falhara. Do dia em que arruinara a ténue possibilidade de alguma coisa dar certo na vida dele. Do dia em que Snape matara Dumbledore por ele.

Ele estivera quase a desistir, para se juntar ao lado da luz, lutar pelos sangues de lama, que ele próprio desprezava,como fora ensinado em criança, mas como quase todos os planos que ele arquitectara, este fora apenas mais um entre muitos a ir por água abaixo.

Sem a menor dúvida de que o Lord já esperava o seu falhanço, pois quando aparatara para a mansão onde o Lord se encontrava escondido, a primeira coisa que vira fora a sua mãe acorrentada e em sofrimento.

O Lord das Trevas obrigara-o a torturar Narcisa, sob ameaça de morte, mas, mais uma vez, não for a capaz, e então Voldemort decidira fazê-lo ele próprio.

A sua mãe fora torturada na frente dele por horas, até no olhar não sobrar mais nada senão um brilho de loucura, enquanto murmurava versos dementes, que lhe davam a impressão de estar encerrado nas páginas de um livro atroz. Nas páginas da sua vida.

Até que por fim lhe foi direccionada a maldição mortal, e então até o brilho de loucura se apagou dos olhos de quem ele mais gostara.

Ele quisera morrer com ela, mas em vez do doce alívio da morte, provara mais quatro anos de tortura quase insuportável.

O Lord das trevas considerara o seu erro imperdoável e isso dera-lhe direito a uma cela nas masmorras e a torturas humilhantes por parte dos comensais e do Lord.

Ele era um falhado, e devia ser tratado como tal.

Agora parecia-lhe estranho o facto de ele não ter enlouquecido ou mesmo morrido, apesar de o ter tentado algumas vezes. Talvez ele nem sequer fosse digno de libertação, fosse de que forma fosse.

De todas as vezes que ele se tentara suicidar, fora descoberto, salvo, e castigado por isso.

No entanto, em todo o tempo que estivera encarcerado, não soltara um único gemido.

Para ele, gritar significava a perdição, pois estaria a admitir que fora magoado, e o seu pouco orgulho rastejaria na lama, junto com todas as coisas que ele alguma vez gostara.

Ele não tivera coragem para tentar fugir ou rebelar-se, mas os comensais nunca chegaram a ouvir um som vindo dele.

E isto aumentara-lhes a fúria, aumentado a tortura, mas ele não se arrependia de nada, a não ser de não ter conseguido matar Dumbledore, para que aquilo nunca tivesse chegado a existir.

Era um pensamento egoísta, e ele sabia-o, mas não conseguia evitá-lo.

E estes foram os três piores anos da sua vida, até que um dia tudo simplesmente acabou. Harry Potter matara Lord Voldemort, numa sangrenta batalha na qual haviam perecido incontáveis bruxos, tanto do lado das trevas, como da luz.

E assim ele tinha sido libertado, mas os três anos de encarceramento nunca se apagariam da sua mente, seria atormentado por eles até ao dia da sua morte, em sonhos que pareciam reais demais para serem apenas sonhos e que lhe valiam noites sem dormir, por medo que quando acordasse descobrisse que a sua libertação não passara apenas de um sonho agradável.

Oh sim! Ele tinha medo, e admitia-o agora, depois de tudo o que passara, tinha medo que tudo voltasse a ser como era e sobretudo, tinha medo da morte, e era por isso que não era capaz de tirar a sua própria vida.

Depois da sua libertação, descobrira que o seu pai também tinha morrido, morto após a sua alma ser sugada por um dementador. Na verdade era-lhe indiferente a morte de um homem que nunca tinha sido seu pai a não ser no papel. Agora a fortuna dos Malfoy era sua, uma vez que era o único descendente, e talvez nunca mais fosse de alguém depois dele, pois ele não pretendia constituir família.

Descobrira por experiência que era considerado pária no mundo bruxo, pois ninguém sabia exactamente o que lhe tinha acontecido, e portanto, era culpado das coisas mais tenebrosas e odiado por quem nem sequer conhecia.

Assim, resolvera partir para França, para tentar esquecer o seu país de nascimento e tudo o que lá acontecera.

Já em França, comprara uma grande casa com saída para o mar e um barco, e passava intermináveis horas a navegar.

Da sua vida antiga, não levara nada senão um quadro de Narcisa Malfoy, pintado nos seus tempos de juventude, que pendurara na biblioteca da sua casa

Era um quadro bonito, no qual a sua mãe jovem e linda, sorria despreocupadamente, alheia ao futuro horrível e ao fim que teria anos depois, esperando talvez um futuro de princesa. Ela merecera um futuro bom, mas este não acontecera, e ainda assim, a dama do quadro sorria, enquanto via o mundo mudar e pender sobre um abismo de infortunio e desespero.

Abismo em que o seu filho se encontrava, mesmo apesar da guerra ter terminado à quatro anos, e não era o único, pois muitos bruxos e trouxas tinham perdido tudo o que tinham, e não conseguiam viver realmente, apenas existir.

E era nisto que pensava Draco Malfoy pensava, agora homem feito, enquanto caminhava solitário à beira-mar em Carry...

* * *

N/A: Significava muito para mim saber o que pensam da fic! Deixem review please... 


	2. Chapter 2

**In this time of despair.**

Nesse tempo de desespero

**When all that you love is dead.**

Quando tudo o que você ama está morto

**It's my desireless game to be alive.**

Este é meu desanimado jeito de estar vivo

**I'm trying to get well.**

Eu estou tentando ficar bem

**But I'm just cryin' for the end.**

Mas estou apenas implorando pelo fim

**It's my desireless way to be alive.**

Este é o meu desanimado jeito de estar vivo

**Eternal is the pain that you gave me.**

Eterna é a dor que você me deu

**Lonely roses wither and die.**

Rosas solitárias florescem e morrem

** Entwine - Time of Despair **

**

* * *

**

Era muito cedo, o inicio de um dia de Verão, e, apesar da hora, Virginia Weasley caminhava calmamente pela praia.

Os longos passeios à beira-mar eram uma rotina para ela. Todos os dias, ela acordava de madrugada, punha os pés para fora da cama, tomava um chá quente e saía do pequeno apartamento que alugava, quer estivesse chuva ou sol. Só voltava duas ou três horas depois, para trabalhar numa pequena pastelaria no centro da minúscula cidade onde vivia.

Virginia gostava de trabalhar lá, pois era um lugar que ela considerava alegre e aconchegante, com as mesinhas brancas e redondas na esplanada, que davam um aspecto pitoresco ao sítio, e os bolos multicolores que espreitavam por detrás do vidro do expositor, tornando quase impossivel passar sem entrar para comprar algum doce.

Naquele dia, a manhã estava enevoada, mas como era Agosto, ela sabia que aquela névoa não tardaria a desaparecer. Já conseguia sentir os fracos raios de sol, que espreitavam das nuvens, a baterem-lhe na nuca, como que a pedir para iluminar a vida dela.

Ela adorava aquela sensação de comunhão matinal com o mar, quando quase que se podia esquecer de tudo e aproveitar o espaço vazio à sua volta.

Os turistas só começariam a chegar dali a umas horas, e então a praia tornar-se-ia o tipo de lugar que ela tentava a todo o custo evitar. Um lugar cheio de vida, cheio de pessoas, cheio de famílias felizes, com os seus bebés gordos e sorridentes e crianças barulhentas de baldes na mão.

De facto, ela podia afirmar que áquela hora a praia era só dela e dos seus pensamentos.

Além da solidão, que ela podia com certeza aproveitar em casa, o que a atraía tanto na praia?

Ela não sabia descrever, mas algo no desenrolar rítmico das ondas, na fofura da areia branca e no cheiro da maresia, a fazia sentir-se viva, como poucas vezes se sentia, desde a guerra.

A guerra era um assunto no qual não gostava de pensar, mas em que, inevitavelmente, pensava todos os dias.

A guerra transformara-a noutra pessoa, muito diferente da que fora nos seus tempos de Hogwarts.

Quem a conhecesse agora, nunca diria que ela fora aquela menina tímida e insegura, seduzida por um diário, que abrira a câmara dos segredos no seu primeiro ano. No entanto, ninguém poderia dizer que ela continuava igual àquela adolescente feliz e corajosa que ela fora no seu quinto e sexto ano.

Agora ela era uma mulher adulta e segura, mas algo no seu aspecto lhe dava um ar etéreo, de alguém que tivesse sofrido muito. Não que ela andasse sempre a chorar, ou que se vestisse de preto. Ela podia sorrir e fazer comentários alegres. O problema eram os seus olhos, que continham uma tristeza, que espelhava a sua alma.

Nos momentos em que ela imaginava o que podia ter sido, se não fosse a maldita guerra, essa tristeza era quase insopurtável.

Ela imaginava uma vida em conjunto com Harry Potter, o seu verdadeiro e único amor e com o filho dele que tivera na barriga, mas que agora não passava de uma memória dolorosa.

Tudo acontecera de forma muito rápida, e tudo acabara da mesma maneira.

Ela ainda se lembrava do dia da morte de Dumbledore, e de certa maneira, ela achava que esse fora o ponto de partida para as trevas dos anos seguintes.

Harry acabara com ela, e ela aceitara sem discutir, e arrependia-se disso. Se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo até àquele momento ela nunca teria concordado em deixá-lo partir em busca dos Horcruxes sem ela. Talvez assim eles tivessem podido aproveitar o seu amor durante mais tempo.

Ela também recordava do casamento do seu irmão Bill com Fleur. Fleur estava linda, com um vestido branco de saia esvoaçante e corpete decorado com pequenos brilhantes, o seu cabelo louro estava decorado com a tiara feita por goblins da tia-avó da senhora Weasley. Bill tinha a cara desfigurada, mas o sorriso de felicidade que ostentava fazia esquecer as cicatrizes.

Como quisera ser ela a casar-se! Ela queria ter tido a oportunidade de caminhar de braço dado com o pai, para o seu salvador de olhos verdes, mas, para sua infelicidade, não acontecera sequer um diálogo entre os dois naquele dia. Ela estava magoada com ele e ele estava com medo de que ela se tornasse uma vítima do seu amor, portanto, nenhum dos dois dirigira uma palavra um ao outro.

O pior é que o temor de Harry viera a acontecer três anos mais tarde...

Depois do casamento, Ron, Hermione e Harry partiram, e ela ficara em casa, enquanto lutava junto com a Ordem da Fénix, contra o lado das Trevas. Não pudera ir procurar os Horcruxes, mas nada a impedira de participar nos movimentos que eram organizados contra Voldemort.

Sim, a Ordem da Fénix continuara a existir, apesar da morte do seu fundador. Não tão forte quanto antes, mas ainda assim forte o suficiente para causar problemas aos seguidores das Trevas.

A Ordem continuara, mas Hogwarts não voltara a abrir. Ninguém a considerara segura depois da invasão. Os pais dos alunos pensaram que, se um aluno conseguira fazer entrar devoradores da morte no castelo, então, definitivamente os seus filhos não iriam estudar numa escola onde a segurança era quebrada por um simples rapaz.

Era engraçado como as pessoas se haviam esquecido tão depressa da reputação centenária de Hogwarts como um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo mágico. Bastara a história de que Draco Malfoy conseguira fazer entrar os seguidores de Voldemort na escola, para toda a gente se esquecer de que Hogwarts fora um lugar seguro.

Era curioso que ela nunca mais tivesse ouvido falar de Malfoy até ao final da guerra, mas supunha que ele trabalhasse no campo estratégico para o Lord, uma vez que se tinha provado engenhoso ao conseguir descobrir uma falha nas barreiras que impediam a entrada em Hogwarts.

A verdade é que ela não se importava muito com o que quer que lhe tivesse acontecido, pois, numa ínfima parte, ele fora culpado pelo que havia sucedido na vida dela, pois fora ele o principal responsável pela morte de Dumbledore, ainda que Snape tivesse sido o assassino.

Dois anos depois do rebentar da guerra, Harry voltara, quase destruído e com notícias tenebrosas. Ron e Hermione haviam morrido.

Harry contara aos Weasleys que eles haviam sofrido uma emboscada, pois Voldemort descobrira que os Horcruxes estavam a ser destruídos e apanhara-os desprevenidos no esconderijo do último Horcrux. Ele matara-os instantaneamente, mas, mais uma vez, dera a oportunidade a Harry de lutar, e, mais uma vez, Harry conseguira escapar com vida. Conseguira eliminar o Horcrux, mas o preço fora demasiado alto para ele, pois depois disso ele passara a ser uma sombra do que fora.

Ela e toda a família Weasley choraram por Ron e Hermione. Ela amara o seu irmão, e Hermione fora a sua melhor amiga, por isso, a dor dela fora inimaginável. Assim como a dor de Harry, cujos traços estavam mais maduros do que na última vez que o vira dois anos antes.

A partir daí, Harry passara a organizar ele próprio os planos da Ordem, e, apesar de estarem muitas vezes juntos, nem ela nem ele falavam muito um com o outro. A mágoa era grande e a sombra das mortes de Ron e Hermione pairava sobre eles.

No tempo em que Harry tomou as rédeas da Ordem, o avanço do lado da Luz foi muito maior do que nos dois anos em que esta fora comandada por um comité de feiticeiros, no qual ela própria se encontrava. Harry conseguira convencer os centauros a lutar, que, por sua vez, haviam comunicado com os unicórnios e alguns dos gigantes também se haviam unido à causa, mais por influência de Hagrid e Grawp.

As batalhas foram inúmeras, mas aproximava-se o fim, e todos sabiam disso.

Por muito que tentasse, Virginia nunca seria capaz de esquecer daquele dia em que Harry fora ter com ela, dizendo que a amava.

Fora no final de uma reunião da ordem, em que era planejada a batalha final. Ele pedira-lhe para ficar, quando todos tinham saído. Ela lembrava-se do seu aspecto abatido e da expressão ansiosa no rosto dele. Ele olhara-a nos olhos e dissera-lhe que a amava mais do que tudo na vida e implorara-lhe perdão. Assim que ele dissera aquilo, a mágoa e ressentimento que ela sentia em relação a ele, evanesceram-se da sua alma.

Eles haviam-se beijado e ido mais longe. Ela sabia agora que aquilo havia sido precipitado, mas na altura fora impossível de controlar o desejo que se apoderara dos dois, depois de tanto tempo separados.

No dia a seguir, eles anunciaram à família que estavam juntos e que planeavam casar-se. A verdade é que todos ficaram felizes por saber que Harry se afastara um pouco das trevas em que andava mergulhado.

Dois meses depois daquela noite, ela começara a sentir-se enjoada e com tonturas, e a senhora Weasley suspeitara logo de que qualquer coisa estava mal. Ela fora examinada e descobrira que estava grávida.

Apesar de ser tempo de guerra, ela ficara muito feliz com a noticia e, naquele mesmo dia, ela correra para contar a Harry.

Como seria de esperar, ele também achara a noticia maravilhosa e proibira-a de imediato de participar em qualquer assunto relacionado com a batalha final. Ela aceitara, pois compreendia que seria um risco para o filho se ela fosse combater.

Naquela altura, faltava um mês para a planeada batalha, e Harry tentara passar o máximo de tempo com ela. Ela recordava-se de cada momento mágico que acontecera, mas, como tudo o que é bom, aquela teia de magia fora desaparecendo aos poucos, até que chegara o dia em que ele teria de ir, e poderia não mais voltar. Ele e toda a sua familia, que também iria lutar por um mundo melhor, para vingar as mortes de Ron e Hermione.

O plano da ordem era concentrar todas as forças do Bem na mansão em que Voldemort se encontrava, pois assim talvez conseguissem derrotar as forças do mal e conseguir que Harry alcançasse o Lord das Trevas.

Ele despedira-se dela com um beijo e pusera-lhe a mão na barriga. Ele prometera voltar e dar à familia a vida feliz que mereciam.

Mas isso não acontecera.

Um dia depois de Harry ter ido, ela estava na cozinha a beber um copo de água, quando teve uma sensação arrepiante de que alguma coisa não estava bem. Ela deixara cair o copo de água, que se despedaçara num milhão de pedacinhos, e aquilo soara-lhe como um milhão de maus presságios. Naquele momento ela soubera que Harry corria perigo de morte e decidira ir até à mansão, numa atitude irreflectida.

Ela estava sozinha no quartel da ordem, por isso ninguém tentara impedi-la.

Ela aparatara perto do local que sabia ser a mansão, e, naquele momento, tudo lhe parecera silencioso demais.

Ela entrara dentro dos portões, e o cenário que vira dera-lhe a volta ao estômago.

Em todos os cantos jaziam bocados de corpos de Inferi, criaturas hediondas retorciam-se no chão, semi-mortas, devoradores da morte sem vida jaziam e, para seu desespero, também feiticeiros conhecidos dela, da ordem da fénix, se encontravam caídos, uns mortos e outros em sofrimento.

Ela fizera um feitiço de camuflagem e entrara na mansão, de varinha em riste.

Aí ainda decorriam lutas, mas ela tentara ao máximo passar despercebida, procurando um possível local de confronto entre o homem que amava e Voldemort.

Por intuição, conseguira chegar à sala em que havia decorrido a luta. Mas antes não tivesse ido lá, talvez as consequências não tivessem sido tão graves.

No centro da sala, jaziam os corpos de Harry e Voldemort.

Ela nunca conseguiria descrever o que sentira naquele momento, ao ver o seu amor morto. Uma angústia quase insuportável, desespero, amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele momento durara provavelmente um segundo, mas a ela haviam-lhe parecido séculos, até que sentira todos os seus sentidos abandonarem o seu corpo e caira no alivio da escuridão.

Mais tarde, quando acordara, vira que se encontrava numa cama de hospital. A brancura rodeava-a, na sua escuridão pessoal.

À sua cabeceira estavam Fred, George e Bill. Eles contaram-lhe, com pesar, que o Bem vencera, mas muitos haviam morrido, entre eles, Harry Potter e o resto da família Weasley.

Quando ela saiu da sua apatia momentânea face às noticias e perguntou se o bebé dela estava bem, viu os olhos dos seus irmãos, soube logo que alguma coisa não estava bem.

Ela perdera o fruto do seu amor com Harry. O que a ligava agora com ele eram apenas memórias dos tempos felizes e memórias demasiado dolorosas para serem relembradas dos momentos de desespero e morte.

Os seus pais também haviam morrido e os seus irmãos Charlie e Percy . Ela chorara por eles durante longas horas, sabendo que nunca mais os veria e pensando nas saudades que iria sentir.

Depois de sair do hospital, ela pegara nas suas coisas e dissera que iria fazer uma viagem pela Europa para tentar esquecer o que acontecera. Apesar dos protestos dos seus irmãos, ela ficara apenas para o funeral e partira.

Ela viajara pela Europa durante três meses, até que visitara Marselha. Aquela cidade fazia-a sentir-se bem, com os seus castelos e sitios históricos, palcos de romances.

Ela resolvera procurar uma casa e ficar por lá. Depressa descobrira que uma casa em Marselha custava muito mais do que ela poderia pagar. Por isso, alugara um pequeno apartamento numa vila nos arredores de Marselha, também ao pé do mar, chamada Sausset-le-Pins. Aprendera a falar francês e conseguira o trabalho na pastelaria.

E assim continuava a sua vida, ou melhor dizendo, existência, quatro anos depois.

Internamente,ela havia morrido junto com aqueles que amava...

* * *

N.A.: Aqui está o segundo capítulo, que é mais um resumo da vida da Ginny antes de ir para França. No próximo capítulo já vai haver um pouco de D/G action.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, Pitzie, Biazinha Malfoy e Sandy Mione! É bom saber que alguém gosta do que eu escrevo...


End file.
